Sincerely, Rufus
by SnythTheEnchanter
Summary: First fic of mine...Rated R for language...one shot Rufus/Elena Please Review


Sincerely, Rufus By Snyth  
  
AN- Well this is my first fanfic, ever, I've read a lot and haven't seen many Rufus/Elena pairings, so I decided to write one and maybe inspire people to do better than mine, since I don't have much writing skills...also this may seem a bit AUish cause I haven't played the game in a very long while.  
  
Summary- Rufus begins to thaw to Elena, but is that what Elena wants?  
  
Elena sighed tiredly as she walked down the long hallway. She was alone in the ShinRa building. Not alone, actually, she had the muffled sounds of a vacuum cleaner to keep her company. Still when you're faced with the choice of this dark, slightly menacing hallway, or your bright cheery house on top of the giant disk that others damned from below she had to wonder...why did she always volunteer for the late night paperwork?  
  
Well, if Reno had been charged with it, he would probably "forget" and leave for the bar. Lazy ass... Rude, on the other hand would probably enjoy the solitude that came with being up so late.so why didn't she just let him do it? She sighed again.remembering the answer. The paperwork kept her mind off of certain things.things she wanted to put behind her but couldn't.  
  
A single image flickered in her head. She stopped walking and shut her eyes, holding them closed as tight as she could. She didn't want the pain the image brought to her. She tried to focus on other things but it was still there.Tseng was still there. Tears started to leak through her eyelids and she started to walk quickly forward. She wanted, needed, to get home. She would take a nice hot bath.maybe that could warm her frozen soul.she started to run, not noticing the solitary figure down the hall.  
  
"Oooof!", Elena yelped out before falling to the floor. The man though was still standing, slightly shaken, though, at the forceful encounter. "Um.sorry about that." Elena apologized, picking up her papers. "No problem, Elena" the man said leaning down to help her. It was then that Elena actually looked at the man she so rudely ran into. "President Rufus! Um.er.I'm so sorry! It's alright I can pick them up myself."  
  
"Call me Rufus, it's my off hours." He said with a slight smile. "O-Okay.Rufus" Elena stuttered as she picked up the last of the papers. They stood up as he handed her the papers he had picked up. He began to look at her intently. Elena started getting nervous, but she couldn't turn away. Something about him entranced her.was it his strawberry blond hair.no, she told herself. His young, but stern, face? No.she knew what it was. It was his eyes. They were aquamarine, holding so much pain, but also hope.they reminded her of the ocean..swirling with a grace only nature could have. "You were crying" Rufus startled her from her trance. She noticed a hint of concern in his voice. "I-I was just." she stammered, before being interrupted by Rufus. "Tomorrow night, let's say around 11:00, come to my office if you're still around", Rufus invited, walking past Elena. "Okay.President R-Rufus" Rufus stopped and said, "Just Rufus. Goodnight Elena", not looking over his shoulder or waiting for a response, he kept walking.  
  
"Good night.Rufus" Elena whispered to herself as she made her way outside and towards her home.  
BRINNNNNNG..... BRINNNNNNG.....Reno cursed as the phone kept ringing.. BRINNNNNNG.....  
  
Finally the answering machine came on. "You have reached Elena Mills at 270- 4712. I'm not at home at the moment; please leave a message after the beep. Reno grumbled something about being lazy, while Rude just raised an eyebrow, looking in Reno's direction.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEP  
  
"Hey Elena, what the hell are your doin'?! Get your ass up here, you're already 20 fuckin' minutes late!" Reno practically screamed into the receiver. He put his phone away and sat down at the couch opposite where Rude was sitting. They were in one of only a few private lounge areas, and were told to be here so that Rufus could tell them all something. "Elena better get here in time, I'm not gonna take a fuckin' fall for her if she isn't" Reno claimed. He always got blamed for what that newcomer did. Tseng seemed to pamper her. Reno didn't want to think about Tseng. Tseng was the closest thing to a dad that Reno ever had. Now he's dead, Reno thought bitterly, 'cause of that bastard Sephiroth. If Reno had one thing in common with that do-gooder Cloud was their hatred for that silver haired freak.  
  
"Don't be so hard on her", Reno's closest friend Rude said simply. He wasn't much of a talker. He and Reno were quite a pair. Reno with his flaming red pony tail, and rebellious nature. Rude, who was bald, was sensible and contemplative. They were both very resourceful, and were a great asset to ShinRa.  
  
After around 20 minutes, with Reno spitting out expletives and Rude just nodding, and, occasionally, adding some sense into the conversation, Elena came through the door, panting.  
  
"'Bout fucking time you got here, newbie!" Reno shouted once he saw that she was seated. "S-sorry, I o-over s-slept" Elena stammered in between pants. "You should get half your paycheck cut, this is the third fucking time, 'Lena!"  
  
"I believe I am the one who controls such matters, Reno", came a voice from the door. Reno, Rude, and finally the still panting Elena, looked over to the source of it. "And, since I am the one who controls paychecks, I should be giving both you and Rude deductions, seeing as how Elena seems to be the only one doing the paperwork", Rufus continued during the pause.  
  
"But she's always volunteering, it's not my goddamn fault she has no life!" Reno protested, while Rude, more maturely, just nodded.  
  
Elena sniffed a couple times, and then buried her head in her arms. Rufus, noticing this, glared icily at Reno and said ,so coldly, you could feel it, "That doesn't matter, she's been doing more than your lazy ass, and because of this, half your monthly paycheck is going to her, Reno"  
  
Reno was so pissed. He nearly got up and kicked the shit out of Rufus, but even he was sensible enough not to do that. With the help of Rude, he stayed in his seat, seething with anger. He mumbled something about Rufus and Elena which was obviously sexual. Rufus, ignoring Reno, put his hand on Elena's shoulder and asked, "Going to be doing paperwork tonight?" Elena lifted her head from her arms, smiled and nodded. "Good" Rufus said, returning the smile and squeezing her shoulder.  
  
Rufus walked out the room, leaving the angry, bewildered, and joyful Turks to themselves. Reno was furious, using just about every curse known to man, followed by the name Rufus. "Did Rufus just smile?" Rude wondered aloud. Elena, with her smile plastered on her face, began to look forward to this night of paperwork.  
Rufus waited in his office, nervously glancing at the clock. It read 11 o clock. She should be here any minute, he thought. Then the doubt started to creep into his mind. He tried to ward it off but it was steadfast. He sat down at his chair and put his head in his hands, not to cry, but to get rid of the over whelming feeling of doubt. Rufus ShinRa never cries.  
  
Just then he heard a knock on the door. So polite, he thought to himself, as his lips twitched into a small smile, much like his trademark smirk, but this had feeling. "Come in" He commanded softly. Slowly, a figure came through the door. "So glad you came, Elena" he welcomed as she came towards his desk. Elena smiled and, practically whispering, said "Hello P-Presiden- " "Just Rufus.have a seat" he interrupted, getting up and bringing her a chair. "Thanks" she whispered as he went back to his seat. "Let me tell you a story, it's a sad one, but it's not very long. If you would like to leave, tell me now. If not, please stay and listen to this depressing story that is my life."  
  
Rufus gave her the same stare he had the night before. Again she was lost in his eyes, but this time the pain in their aquamarine depths was overwhelming. They were imploring her to stay, and how could she say no? She could see that if she said no, it would break his heart. "Don't worry", Elena said with confidence, "I'm not going anywhere". She grasped his hand, and braced herself for the following story.  
  
Rufus took a deep breath and started, "When I was born, my old man attempted to disown me. He left me and some Gil with my mom. Ah, my good old mum, Marie, she was one of the prostitutes at the Honey Bee Inn. She could barely afford a house, let alone me. When I was only 5, my mom tried to use me against my father", Rufus spit the word dad out as if it was poison, "threatened to show me to a news reporter. Never really was quite bright, she didn't realize no one would believe her. That didn't matter to my old man, she had threatened his pride and, even if it wasn't believable, she would have to pay."  
  
He sighed, looking over at Elena, who still held his hand firmly. "You sure you want to hear the rest?" he asked. She nodded slightly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Rufus' mouth twitched into a small smile, and he continued.  
  
"I saw them come in. There were 4. I didn't know what they were back then but now, I'm sure they were the Turks. I could only recognize two, one was Vincent Valentine, and the other was a young Tseng." At the mention of his name, Elena let out a slight gasp and a few tears ran down her face. Rufus paused and asked if she was alright. She responded with a simple yes and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "They rushed past me into Marie's room", he started again, "I heard the gunshot, and knew she was dead. I cried, I don't know why I did, I never really loved that woman, I guess it was just instinct, but I've promised myself since then that I will not cry ever again."  
  
"The Turks heard me crying and came back into the room I was in. One of the two others I couldn't name hit me in the face with the back of his pistol. I was out cold for the rest of the night. The next day I was greeted by a group of kids, some around my age, and others in their teens. I learned that I was at a SOLDIER training facility. I spent 6 of my years in that hell hole, learning at an advanced rate. It must be something in my old man's side of the family, he was smart, I'll give him that. I was learning at an advanced rate, but physically, I was at the same level as the kids my age. People don't take kindly to someone who's younger AND smarter than them, though, and I was ridiculed sometimes, but mostly just beat. Power in numbers..I'll never forget that saying."  
"Now that most of them are my guards, I take pleasure in watching them give their life for me.back to the story though. Finally, when I was 12, Tseng came by and ordered me to come with him to see my 'daddy' as I remembered him calling that bastard. I went with him to my father, who smiled sweetly at me. He gave me a welcome home speech as he told me how glad he was to see me alive. It was a bunch of fucking bullshit. For around a few months, I was his little guy. He had the press all over me. You should have seen the headlines. 'SHINRA AND SON REUNITED AT LAST' and then it go on about how I was 'stolen' by my mom and after 6 years found in the slums or some other bull my old man had made up. I was treated like a spoiled brat for around 3 months, my father would always tell me how much he loved me when he suspected he was being taped or recorded or whatever, but then he would go on to treat me like some filth he'd picked up off the street. And that was it, after the three months my old man never told me he loved me again. Not that I cared. The rest is history." Rufus finally concluded.  
  
Elena was crying by the end of the story. "Elena.please stop crying" Rufus pleaded, wiping her tears away with his hand. "I-I had no idea, Rufus." she stuttered, sniffing the last tears away. "I'm sorry I brought you here, you didn't have to be put through this pain" Rufus stood, walked around his desk, and embraced Elena. She sniffed softly into his shoulder as they stood there. Rufus pulled away a bit, then leaned down a bit as he brought his lips to hers.  
  
Elena began to kiss back, and it grew more passionate. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her. He began to caress her back as his hands roamed towards the bottom of her skirt. She began to moan, but just as his hands started pushing her skirt up, she pushed him away. What was she doing Elena asked herself. She didn't know whether she was asking herself why stop, or why was she getting involved with her boss. "I'm sorry.I can't.not yet" she said before dashing out of the room. Rufus just stayed in that same spot, watching her go with an overwhelming sadness.  
The next day, Elena came to work at around 5 pm. She went straight to her office. She greeted Reno and Rude on the way with a simple hey, Rude greeted her his way with a nod, and Reno, still mad about the paychecks, didn't greet her but instead said "I guess Rufus' little whore gets to come in whenever she wants to". He didn't see the pain in her eyes. She knew why she stopped Rufus. She stopped him because she was afraid. Afraid she would lose him somehow, like she had lost Tseng. She was so caught up with her thoughts, she had barely noticed the reporter on the TV screen in the lounge. Elena went inside and sat down watching the news flash.  
  
"..it really is that horrible. We believe this giant monster attacking Junon is known as Ultima Weapon, we don't know how or why it came here, but it is attacking Junon with it's weaponry." Elena sat there stunned as people began running away from the seaside city. She continued on to her desk. She wondered what sort of creature would do such a thing, and how Rufus would react to it.  
  
She found a folded piece of paper sitting on her desk. On the front it had her name on it, and when she opened it, she noticed it was a letter. She read it to herself, and started to cry. Her body was wracked with sobs as she dropped the letter to the ground. She had let him get away, the one she had loved. In her mind, the image of Tseng was slowly replaced by a new figure, with strawberry blond hair, a white trench coat, and pain filled aquamarine eyes.  
  
Rufus stood in his office, overlooking the ocean. FIRE he commanded into his headset. His building shuddered as a giant cannon shot out a large energy beam. The beam connected with its target, a giant creature called Ultima Weapon. It wasn't phased as it raced towards the city, pushing gigantic amounts of water out of the way as it began to surface. Rufus took note of this and ordered into his headset to evacuate the city before throwing it to the ground. He watched as the monster made its way towards him. He saw it shoot a giant plasma beam at him but he wasn't paying attention. His mind was on the letter he left for her.  
Dear Elena,  
  
I am so very sorry for being so aggressive last night. I shouldn't have put you threw that pain, let alone take advantage of you. I assume you let me do all that out of pity, but part of me wants to believe you actually felt something for me. I thought maybe if I showed you my pain, you would realize how we aren't so different, you and I. You were always put out in the Turks, and Tseng was the only one who helped. Believe it or not, I actually pay attention to you guys. Well, not so much the rest of them, but just you. I noticed your pain when Tseng died. I noticed how alone you were. I was just trying to make you see how alone I was. I just wanted to be loved, but I went too far. I hope when I come back from Junon I'll be able to look you in the eyes again.  
  
Sincerely, Rufus  
  
To the left of sincerely, Rufus had wrote and crossed out the word love. As the beam came closer and closer to him, more and more tears ran down his face. Rufus ShinRa cried. He cried about the life he was going to miss. He cried about the life he had already experienced. But most of all, he cried about the love he had lost.  
  
Elena. 


End file.
